Twisted Logic
by SessInSunglasses
Summary: Kagome is having relationship problems with Inuyasha, but Sesshoumaru has offered to help her, on one condition: she must not fall in love with him, no matter what. Can she do it?
1. Chapter 1

Hey my beloved chalamalas, it's me again, already writing a new story! What can I say, I love this site, it's really very therapeutic, I must say. I highly recommend it, especially if you've got an imagination and nothing to do with it! Hope you guys like, it's short, but I'm trying to spread this out. I'm posting as I write, so no rapid updates. I will update asap, though, I promise! If this one turns out to be popular, I might speed it up, you never know!

Disclaimer: I've been forgetting this lately; oops. Sue me! I make no money from this anyway, and if I did, I'd buy and sell your ass into slavery! Make my bed, Slave!

**Twisted Logic**

She watched the snow melt, dripping in sparkling drops from the corner of the hut's roof. Even from this distance, the light reflecting through the bends in the tiny droplets of water could be seen, winking at her like diamonds in the sunlight.

Kagome strolled along the river, her yellow bag making her footprints much deeper than they otherwise would have been. A cheery red scarf adorned her neck, with matching mitts and stockings. She still wore her pleated school skirt, but now wore a beautiful white winter coat over the sailor fuka, complete with a fur-trimmed hood and pom-pom strings to tighten it, which swung from cords attached to the material, running through it like a vein.

She smiled as she watched the fish swim, almost frozen now, as winter settled over the Sengoku Jidai. She was fifteen, young, and happy, for the most part, anyway. Inuyasha was back at the hut; they'd just had a major blow-out, but she'd pushed it to the back of her mind for now; she'd deal with all that later, when she went home, and could cry in the privacy of her room.

She watched the ground now as she stepped in Kikyou's footprints; the dead miko was long gone, but traces of her still remained to remind Kagome of what she could never be, what was useless for her to aspire to be, not that she wanted to be like Kikyou anyway. Maybe when she'd been alive she was a nice woman, but now, well…she was a bitch.

Kagome stopped to make a snowball, and when her miko senses warned her of an approaching youkai, she readied her throwing arm, hoping it was Inuyasha she would lob in the face with her icy projectile.

Spinning around, she released it with surprising speed, considering the weight of the backpack slowing her momentum, but the snowball never hit its target; in fact, the target reached out and caught it, no sweat.

"A miko should never throw snow," he drawled, crushing the ball, melting it to water in his clawed hand.

"-unless she's prepared to suffer the consequences."

Kagome gulped; with him, you never knew what the consequence to any action might be. He had a reputation to uphold, after all, so she knew that whatever he had in mind would be unpleasant, indeed.

"Sesshoumaru, I beg your pardon; I did not know it was you."

He looked at her sardonically, replying, "Hoping it was the mutt?"

She blushed. "How did you know?"

He looked away, snorting, back toward the village. "I could smell the anger coming off you a mile away."

She followed his gaze.

"Do you wish to talk about it."

It was not a question; she couldn't imagine why on earth he would possibly ask it, for the very tone of his voice implied that he couldn't care less.

"No."

He nodded, probably in relief, she thought.

She turned back to the stream, and sat down on a rock. If only Inuyasha could make up his mind! Sighing, she propped her elbow up on her knee and rested her chin in that hand.

Kikyou was such a tough act to follow.

She just didn't get it.

So many people kept telling her how much power she had, and how formidable she could become if she could only harness that power, but he still went after the dead girl, completely ignoring the live, healthy, infatuated and devoted girl - her - behind in favour of a few moments with someone he'd known fifty years in his past, someone whose blood consisted of dirt and water.

In her own time, she had Houjo to contend with; he seemed to think she was pretty special, but she just couldn't bring herself to see him in a romantic light. He was so…she didn't know what, she just knew it wasn't what she wanted in a man.

Of course, Inuyasha was no better. He was possessive (when Kikyou wasn't around), cruel, petty, tactless, and had no problems whatsoever in telling her what he thought of her skills, which was never anything positive. His only good attributes were protecting her and occasionally coming to visit her on the pretext of bringing her back to the past, when really he'd come just to be alone with her. She knew he valued her company; just how much, she didn't know, but it was obvious that he was either thinking of her as a friend or he didn't know how to handle their relationship, which frustrated him, in turn causing him to lash out at her, presumably because, since she was the object of his affections, she must be at fault for his confused feelings.

Kagome wondered if Kikyou had ever had to put up with this.

"Such deep thoughts for a little miko," Sesshoumaru remarked, sitting on a rock next to her. She looked over at him; she'd forgotten he was there.

"I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind," she apologised, pulling up her knees and wrapping her arms around them for warmth. The wind had picked up, and already the sun was beginning to disappear, darkness swiftly following in its wake.

"I would assume that you do. I cannot imagine that it is easy putting up with Inuyasha."

"You're right there, it's definitely a chore." She sighed, again.

Still not facing her, he said something then that really made her stop and think.

"One can only put up with a reluctant suitor for so long before she begins to look elsewhere. You cannot say to the snow, "less snow", and you cannot say to the wind, "less wind". Inuyasha is like a snowstorm; cold and windy one minute, calm and quiet the next. It is useless to try to figure him out. Like winter, he will forever remain a miserable being. It is in his nature. You cannot change nature, nor can you change him. Only he can do that. For someone who can adapt to any outward change, he is incapable of changing his affections for a woman long in his past to the bright woman in his future. The dead miko, she will forever be alive in his eyes. _As long as she walks this earth, he will be incapable of loving you_."

Kagome couldn't believe how insightful his words had been. He had successfully assessed her entire situation in one little speech, and strangely, it made her all the more sad to hear it out loud.

"Do you love him?"

Kagome felt hot tears make their way down her cold cheeks only to freeze, like her heart was trying to do. She loved him, alright; more than he deserved, and she couldn't help but wonder if her love for him would turn her heart to stone.

She sniffled loudly, wiping her face with her mitts, embarrassed to be crying in front of him, though he had the grace to pretend not to notice.

"Yes," she whispered.

He nodded, once. "I can help you, but you must make me a promise."

"What is that?"

He was quiet before turning his brilliant amber eyes in her direction, and for the first time in her life, she felt her blood flame for the demon before her. She did a remarkable job of squashing her lust, for his expression did not change. Blinking, he replied,

"Whatever happens, you must never fall in love with me."

Well, that's chapter one. Whatta ya think? Good? Bad? Blah?? Bounce your opinions off me, people, I live for them! Thanks for reading, and even greater thanks if you decide to drop me a line and review. I promise, I won't kick you out of bed for leaving crumbs...anymore, lol!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, it's yet another chapter!

Deds:

**Kitsune's Lover** - As always, you have been the constant reviewer, and the most positive. I could write shit and you could make me believe it's apple pie. Thank you a million times, I hope you continue to like what you read!

Disclaimer: See chapter one, dummy.

**Twisted Logic**

Kagome dropped her jaw in shock. _What did he mean by that?  
_

"What makes you think I'd fall in love with _you_?"

She instantly regretted the words as soon as they'd left her lips, and when his eyes narrowed dangerously she knew she'd gone where angels feared to tread.

"I'm sorry."

His expression did not change, but she refused to bow to him, not in this snow. A moment of tense silence passed, in which he grew bored watching her, and said crisply, "Do you agree to my terms or not?"

She was reluctant to agree without considering all the possibilities first. She had a feeling that accepting Sesshoumaru's help would be like accepting help from the proverbial Snake of Eden.

When she didn't answer right away, he said, "You may have a day to think about it, if you wish."

"Thank you, I would appreciate that." she whispered, and he rose.

"Come. I will escort you to the Well."

"You know about the Well?"

He looked at her disdainfully, as if she'd just insulted his intelligence, which, in fact, she had. She seemed to be incapable of _not_ insulting him today.

"I do. You want company or not?" he was growing curt, his patience was stretched to its limit.

"I would like that, thank you," she said, in an effort to smooth his ruffled feathers.

"Very well."

Offering his arm, she took it, and he guided her silently down the well-worn path to the Well, standing alone and covered in a crusty layer of snow in its little clearing. Stopping next to it, he watched as she prepared to jump in, but grabbed her hand before she could.

"Before you go, I must insist that my services will not be rendered without a fee."

She looked at him, the heat rushing back to her once again. Where a moment before she had been cold, she now wished she could remove her coat, she was so hot.

"I thought as much. What is it you will be asking in return for your, 'services'?"

He eyed her objectively. _Was she being snotty with him?_ He couldn't tell. The woman obviously needed a lesson in respect, not to mention humility, but he supposed that would come in time.

"I will require absolute obedience from you. If I tell you to slit your wrist, you'll slit your wrist. If I tell you to strip, you'll strip. Do I make myself clear? I will not tolerate anything less."

She looked at her feet. _Could she entrust him with such a task?_ He seemed to her to know nothing of relationships; how many had he been in lately? Still, she decided to take a leap of faith, and mutely nodded her head.

"Good. Then we are agreed." Taking her hand, he shook it, then turned her to face the Well. The only thing he didn't do was push her in, but even if he had, she doubted it would have made any difference.

After the blue light had faded away, Sesshoumaru still stood staring into the dark depths of this mysterious Well. He had an agenda, all right - not that she would ever know of it. The other Lords were pushing him to marry; he had ruled without an heir for long enough, and they were uncomfortable with the thought of him being killed and leaving the lands ungoverned. They had gone so far as to threaten to annex his lands forcibly if he did not find a suitable wife, and soon.

After much resistance, he had finally given in, and had gone to the first woman he thought to be most suitable: Kagome. She was human, he knew, and he disdained humans, but, like he'd seen, she was no ordinary human. She had the power to kill with a single touch, the power to purify any youkai or human with a single shot of her arrow.

He'd come upon her quite by accident, really, even though he'd been searching for her. She didn't know it, but over the past year she'd left quite an impression on him, and he was certain that with a little time spent together, she would come to realise their compatibility.

He, of course, would pretend not to notice, under the pretence of helping her patch things up with Inuyasha, which would all go wrong, (of course!) but secretly, he planned to make her do exactly the opposite of what he'd made her promise him she would not: fall in love with him, and become his mate.

He would almost feel sneaky and underhanded if he were that kind of man, but he had learned long ago to keep his ulterior motives to himself as long as possible; things turned out better in the end if he did.

Turning resolutely, certain that he had accomplished what he'd come to do, he walked away, but would return in exactly twenty-four hours. When she came back, he would be waiting.

**XnY**

Kagome trudged up to her room with a lot on her mind. No one was home, so she decided to be lazy and undress from her winter gear as she walked through the house, intending to pick it up later.

A note on the kitchen table said that her mother and grandpa had taken Souta to visit her aunt in Osaka; she tried to be happy for them, but couldn't. All she could think about was how everything had been so good this morning, only to go sour in the afternoon, and only grow more confusing as the day wore on into evening. Now that she'd really begun to think about it, Sesshoumaru's offer seemed more than just a little suspicious. She couldn't help but wonder if he had an ulterior motive.

He must have, she thought. Sesshoumaru wasn't exactly known as a saviour saint; he had a rep for tormenting people, not helping them. He wasn't the kind of person who would stoop so low as to help a human without expecting something very large or very expensive in return. She highly doubted his only fee would be her obedience, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out what she had that he might want. Unless…

No. He didn't want that. He was going to help her acquire that from Inuyasha, not himself. Love had nothing to do with him. Or so she kept telling herself.

Whenever his molten eyes would swim before hers that night, she repeated a mantra she'd developed on the way through the well: _Love is the enemy. Love will only hurt me. Sesshoumaru does not love.  
_

Flopping onto her bed, she was so tired and didn't realise it that she forgot to turn off the lights, lock the doors, and take off her boots, not to mention crawl under the covers.

Exhaustion took over, and sleep bloomed over Kagome. Unfortunately though, so did dreams, vivid dreams, where she was no stranger to love and her man had not dog ears, but a crescent moon, blue and beautiful in her dream world.

**XnY**

Well, there you have it, Sesshy's plans brought to light. That sneaky puppy, what will he think of next? Kagome's in for a surprise from her dog-eared man, too, a surprise she really didn't want. Stay tuned, and don't forget to review! I'm not updating till I get some, so help me out here, please???


	3. Chapter 3

Deds:

**Kitsune's Lover** - Thanks, I don't like eating shit, it's nasty! Glad you like it so far!

**Nichelly** - Here you go, enjoy, thatnx for reviewing!

**Annaliesse2006** - Thanks for your wonderful comments, I'm blushing!

**Twisted Logic**

When Kagome returned the next day, she found no evidence that Inuyasha had attempted to come after her. A new layer of snow blanketed the ground, and the only footprints here were her own and Sesshoumaru's from last night, mostly obscured by the new layer of snow.

Today was cold. She was glad she'd opted to wear jeans and long johns today, and a thick cashmere sweater under her white coat. Her jeans, also white, went nicely with her furry white boots, a fashion she liked not only for its practicality, but for its warmth, too.

Her mitts and scarf were white today as well. Looking in the mirror in the hall before she'd left home, she thought humourlessly that she had a theme going today: the absence of colour, therefore the absence of feeling. She felt like wearing white; in the snow, no one would see her if she chose not to reveal herself.

Walking the path to Kaede's, she was surprised that she'd not run into Sesshoumaru, for she made it to the old woman's hut undisturbed.

Entering, she re-tied the door flap, made a mental note to buy the old crone some weather-stripping and a decent door, and began to remove her coat. She left everything else on, it was still cool inside the hut, even thought the fire in the pit blazed happily.

"Kagome, you're back," Miroku said, looking up from a book she'd lent him, called "Dating for Dummies".

"Yes. My return is as inevitable as the sunrise, yet everyone always seems surprised to see me," she smiled, regretting again her sarcasm; it was not Miroku's fault that she was miserable.

He only smiled in return, and laid a comforting hand on her arm. She lay her head on his shoulder in response, sighing heavily.

"Has he been gone long?"

"Ever since you left. He said he needed-"

"-to be alone, I know. That's what he always says. Do you believe him?"

Miroku debated whether or not he should tell the truth here. He couldn't ascertain how Kagome would react, so he decided a white lie was in order.

"Yes, I do. Sometimes, Inuyasha needs to think things over, just like you and me."

Kagome gave him a look that clearly told him what she thought of his opinion, and he chuckled.

"I never could lie to you," he remarked, blushing a little.

Kagome flicked imaginary lint off her soft white sweater. "A lot of people would say that, Miroku, but I know of one who has no problems with that at all."

Miroku was about to comment when the door flap opened, and Kaede bustled in, bundled up in her winter garb.

"Oh, t'is wicked cold out there today," she said, shaking snow out of her hair, then, seeing Kagome, ambled over to lean in and hug her, saying, "Kagome! Ye have returned to us safely! Thank God, I was worried."

Inwardly, Kagome sighed. Everyone always seemed to worry about her; why was it that she never seemed to worry about herself? _Probably because everyone else does it for you_, her mind snarled.

Ignoring her conscience, Kagome smiled and returned the hug, replying, "I missed you, too, Kaede."

When the old woman had settled in, she said to Kagome, "Tell me child, what has happened between ye and Inuyasha this time? He was in an awful snit yesterday and refused to speak, not even to Miroku."

"Oh, same old, same old, Kaede," Kagome replied in a bored voice, taking up a knife and beginning to slice up the carrots for the stew Kaede was preparing. "Nothing you haven't heard before."

"He's still going after my sister?" Kaede asked, shaking her head. She couldn't believe it. What was the dog thinking? Kikyou would only destroy him, she was merely waiting for the right moment to do so…though she supposed it was useless to teach that old dog any new tricks. If anything, he seemed to be up to nothing but old tricks, if what Kagome indicated was true.

"You think he's with her now too, don't you?"

Kaede exchanged a look with Miroku. They both knew where he was; he had even asked them to tell Kagome, but they had not, for fear her fragile sensibilities would break down at the news.

Finally, Kaede, a sad look on her face, her lips sagging, said, "Kagome, honey…I don't think Inuyasha's coming back."

Kagome looked up. _What? Not coming back?_ Even in her worst moments, her worst fears, she had not dreamed that he would leave her, not permanently. He wouldn't! She had the jewel!

Kikyou could sense them, sure, but she wasn't collecting them, Kagome was! Why would he do-

Suddenly everything snapped into place. He'd gone to be with her, forever. He was so mad at Kagome, over her catching him and Kikyou together again, this time discussing their plans for the future, and confronting him, that he'd run away with her? How dare he!

_That's it_, she thought, balling her fists, he was fired! If only things were that simple. She guessed she'd have to tell Sesshoumaru she was declining his offer, for Inuyasha had turned tail and run, making their deal unnecessary.

Miroku expected tears. He even expected screaming. What he didn't expect was what he was witnessing.

Kagome made no noise, only clenched her fists, silent tears finally making themselves known, glimmering in the firelight. He reached out to lay a comforting hand on her knee, the closest thing he could reach, but she brushed his hand away.

Wordlessly, she stood, reaching for her coat, and Kaede reached out to grab her, but Kagome only backed away, looking like she wanted to say something but didn't dare, for the dam might very well burst if she did.

She left quickly, Kaede and Miroku staring after her. Where she was headed they didn't know; they only hoped she'd make it back safely, her sanity intact.

**XnY**

Kagome wandered blindly through the snow. When it began to storm, she was grateful. The wind numbed her, and she ceased to feel.

Oddly enough, she wound up at the Goshimboku, the God Tree, and leaned against it on the windward side, out of the snow.

This tree seemed to be an energy source, or at least a constant, in her life. It was here now, and it was here at her house, five hundred years from now. It was like a rock; she felt sure its boughs would withstand the test of time and never come up wanting, not like her…she always seemed to be wanting. She was too weak, too emotional, too slow, too stupid, too heavy…the list went on and on. Sliding to her knees, she sat there in the snow, invisible, just as she was to Inuyasha.

She felt her tears freeze to her eyelashes after a while, but that didn't matter. Her heartbeat began to slow, and her breathing became shallow. She felt nothing save the beat of her broken heart.

She was dying, and she was letting it happen.

She realised that dying was giving in, giving up, but she was beyond caring now. In the past, someone had always been there to save her, usually Inuyasha, but not always, and she had no doubt this time that he would fail her, for he'd left her, to lay with a dead clay woman, her soul sister, her bitterest enemy.

She hoped that when they found her frozen corpse they would be happy. That Kikyou could finally have her soul back. That they could finally be together without any interference from her.

When Sesshoumaru found Kagome she had passed out, and her lips were blue. More afraid than he was willing to admit, he took her to the nearest cave and built a large fire, laying her before it and wrapping her up in his arms, hoping his own heat would bring her temperature back up.

Several hours later she awoke, her vision swimming. Before she could fully open her eyes, she realised that she wasn't numb anymore, and emotion overcame her. Closing her eyes once more, she curled up like a babe in the womb and cried out her sorrow, cradled in Sesshouamru's arm, his fur her pillow, her Kleenex, her saving grace.

**XnY**

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to think. He'd waited by the Well for about a minute before he caught site of her footprints, covered over with fresh snow, for they were several hours old. She'd come back sooner than he'd anticipated.

Following her led him to the old crone's hut, but then they led away again, this time more widely spaced and clumsy, as if she been running but unable to keep her footing.

He found her slumped at Inuyasha's tree, covered in snow and barely alive. Her lips were so blue he almost feared for her life. If she were dead…he'd revive her, in a second! He would not hesitate to use his inheritance to bring back a woman who'd grown so despondent that she'd tried to kill herself, but he wanted to try, at least, to show her the light, to show her love - something he himself was as unfamiliar with as she was to the concept of masking her emotions.

She couldn't do it.

Could he really love?

He was willing to give it a try, for her sake.

She cried so pitifully into his chest that he began to feel the sting of tears in his own eyes. Though he never allowed them to fall, he felt her pain, and pitied her considerably, though not so much that she would resent him for it, had she known it was there.

**XnY**

There you go, a new chappie. Whew, so fast, but I gotta go to work! I'm going as a punk rock star, lol, it's gonna be fun. Rememeber, if you review, I update. Write me!


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I got three reviews, so here's another chapter as your reward! Be happy, cuz, uh...I am!

Deds:

**kagome.inuyoukai** - I'm glad to hear that, and hope you'll read my other stuff too, if you haven't already, I love knowing I have an audience out there!

**buloy** - Wow. That was one looooooooong review! I think that's the longest I've ever gotten, and this if my fifth story! I'm very glad that you like it so much, and you're right, it is very hard to keep Sessy in character without making him seem so mushy when he's around Kagome, I must agree with you there. I love how you reviewed all three chapters in that one review, that was cute! I saw that and thought, "Wow, this person really went to a lot of effort to do this, I think I like them already!" And don't worry, you'll get a little insight into Sessy's purposes in this chapter, though I'm going to continue them in the next too, if not the one after if the next one doesn't get to it. I'm trying to keep the chappies a little shorter this time; all my other stories have really long ones, I'm gonna see if this makes my updates any faster.

**Inu's Chipmunk** - Have no fear, I will truck on! I thought Sessy was a sneaky cutie, too...if that makes any sense! I wouldn't want to disappoint you, so...here it is, Chapter Four! Enjoy you guys!

**Twisted Logic**

After she'd cried herself to sleep, Sesshoumaru sat back and took an objective look at the turns his life had taken in the last twenty-four hours. He hadn't had this much excitement since Rin found a field of flowers last month and didn't shut up about it for two weeks.

Kagome choked; he rubbed her back, and she quieted. _What was he doing?_

Looking down at her shiny black hair, mussed from the wind, he couldn't help but wonder why he felt this lump in his throat whenever he was with her. His blood would heat up, and he would feel it colouring his cheeks, which was why he spent a large percentage of his time looking at anything but her. He was a demon of the highest order; he wasn't supposed to have feelings.

A voice in the back of his head, a voice that had had very little influence over anything he ever did in his life whispered, _You are, therefore you feel. Don't think that just because you're a high-ranking demon you don't have to deal with emotions like everyone else. You cannot deny your love for her forever, Sesshoumaru_.

Oddly enough, the voice was his Father's; Sesshoumaru had never been able to figure that one out, and he felt chastised whenever he heard it. It was no wonder he tended to ignore it.

He frowned. He was in control; he always would be. He would not admit to the weakness emotions presented; to feel was to be vulnerable in one way or another. He was a Lord, he had land to protect, and enemies to kill; he could not afford to let them think he had a weakness, or he would lose everything his forefathers had worked so hard to preserve.

But love…this was a new feeling. He was loath to admit it, but Sesshoumaru had feelings, alright - he was just extremely good at hiding them. He'd had his whole life to practice, he couldn't help but be an expert at it by now. The love he felt, he knew he'd have a difficult time expressing that. He didn't know how…he'd forgotten, it had been so long since he'd loved someone. His mother was the only person he'd truly loved. He'd loved his Father too, of course, but he was a man: physical displays of love just weren't shared with one's Father. A pat on the shoulder was high praise from a man like the Inu no Taisho.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, and tried to bring his Father's face to mind, but found his memory had become a little fuzzy. He had a general impression, but the image was nowhere near as sharp as it had once been; his mind was like a lens that was badly out of focus. He sighed quietly. He'd never admit it, but the Old Man had had an impact on him. Sesshoumaru knew that he'd never be loved by his vassals as his Father was; he was colder, more standoffish, than his Father had ever been, even in his awkward teenage years.

He chuckled. Just the thought of his teenage years made him want to cringe in embarrassment.

He'd been tall, sure - but he was so lanky, and awkward, and clumsy - his mother had called him _Sessy-Six-Legs_, a nickname he'd hated. He hadn't grown into himself until he was two hundred; roughly Inuyasha's age. He thought suddenly what would have happened had he met Kagome then?

_Probably would have made her hate me_, he thought, his eyes slitting open. He may have been skinny, but what he lacked in bulk he more than made up for in wit. He'd made so many of his playmates go home in tears that his Father had confined him to the castle, forbidding him to have any contact with anyone his age or younger. He got lonely mighty quick, but he'd liked it; no one could make fun of him when he was alone. He'd vowed to himself that one day he'd be big and strong, and would make everyone who'd ever teased him cower on their knees before him, and beg him to spare them, which of course he would not.

_Such childish notions_, he thought, glad he'd outgrown those long ago. He began to lace his clawed hand through Kagome's silky hair. Looking at his hand, he supposed he'd never really become the mass of muscle he'd always aspired to be - his arms were still thin and delicate, his fingers long and slightly feminine, but he could lift _ten times_ his own weight. His demonic abilities were far beyond any lower-class demon, and his intelligence was anything but lacking. His mother had made sure of that.

Sesshoumaru's Father had insisted that he be trained strenuously since the tender age of twelve years; he would spend the next couple hundred years doing nothing but studying martial arts and learning how to harness his own unique abilities, while his mother insisted that he spend all his spare time studying history, language, mathematics, and the arts. By the time he was one hundred and fifty he had learned everything his teachers knew; there was no more left for him to learn. He'd mastered all he could in his training, and could perform any task asked of him with his eyes blindfolded, his nose covered, and his ears plugged. He could more than hold his own in conversation with demons centuries his senior. He'd become the ultimate smart/killing machine.

There wasn't anything he couldn't do, and women began to notice.

One area of study his parents had neglected was the opposite sex. He knew about the existence of women, of course, but when his Father introduced him to them at his first formal ball - he'd been at a loss.

With his long platinum hair, gold eyes, and striking facial features, he'd soon become the _subjet du jour_ among the ladies of the lands, and they would often try to draw him into conversation, only to be disappointed when he would clam up and find some excuse to leave them. Even in the castle, if the maids happened to look at him with any interest, he'd look away and become silent. His parents began to notice this, and spoke to him of it one afternoon following that first ball.

Now _that_ had been awkward.

His parents had sat him down and basically taught him about the birds and the bees, so to speak, and the following day, he'd decided to try their theory out. _What was it about sex that was so attractive?_ He wanted to find out.

He started small: the maid who laid out his clothes that day was going to be his guinea pig. And he was nervous, really nervous, which made him grouchy.

He'd chosen this girl because she had a way about her that told him she wouldn't refuse; anyone working in the castle wouldn't have the gall to refuse him, he was the Lord's son, after all, a prince - but he knew she would be at least willing, which made her an _excellent_ first choice.

She came in shortly and smiled at him, and he felt his loins contract in expectation. She was going to feel his desire today, indefinitely.

When she was finished her job, she went to leave but he said in his most imperial tone, "Wait."

Immediately, she came to bow before him, saying, "Yes, my Prince? Is there something you require?"

He almost laughed aloud at her choice of words. Confidently, he replied, "Yes, I will be needing your services…in that closet over there."

She'd whipped her head up, a naughty little smile on her face, and he favoured her with a tiny grin.

"My Prince, I am honoured," she whispered, and he held his hand out to her. Leading the way, she took him into the closet, no hesitation at all, and showed him what she knew about what went on "between the sheets".

He continued to do this throughout the following summer; not a girl in the castle went unexplored, excepting his mother, of course.

But, of course, his fun soon came to an end. When the maids began to quit suddenly, sometimes up to three a week, Inu no Taisho decided to investigate. None of the footmen or male servants had any problems; they knew nothing of what was making all the maids pack up and disappear.

Talking to the remaining maids was pointless. They would admit to nothing, or feign ignorance.

The only mistake Sesshoumaru made cost him his fun that year: he'd grown so cocky and confident that no one would talk and expose him, he began to find more and more excuses to try and get his Father to catch him in the act. It made sex all the better if he thought he was about to get caught, it gave him a thrill he never thought to find elsewhere, doing something else.

It was this attitude that ultimately destroyed his fun, that and the fact that the maids kept running off, afraid for their lives if their Master found out what they were doing, and occasionally because of an unexpected pregnancy that they left to deal with on their own.

So, when Inu no Taisho finally caught Sesshoumaru and the chamber-maid in the pantry, half-naked, he put his foot down. Sesshoumaru was stopped in his tracks.

Inu no Taisho was mad; it was so hard to find good help, and Sesshoumaru was making things ten times harder. As punishment, the boy was sent to live with a friend of his Father's, a swordsmith names Totosai, in the hope that the old man could teach young Sesshoumaru patience, restraint, and above all, self-control.

He shuddered recalling that year. Totosai had been somewhat younger then, and much more spry, not to mention harsh. Every action Sesshoumaru committed was met with some dry remark that he really didn't appreciate. He and Totosai were like Fire and Ice: they just could not get along, and when they did, it was strained. Severely.

But in the end Inu no Taisho got what he wanted: Sesshoumaru was so sick of Totosai that he was in no rush to ever have sex again, not if getting caught meant going back to live with that old nutball. He'd risen at dawn (way too early, in Sesshoumaru's opinion) and went to bed at dusk (again, way too early in Sesshoumaru's opinion). He lived his life with the sun, and when it went to bed, so did he, that old codger. He indulged in no night-life, or alternative hobby. He made swords, and that was what he would always do, no change would ever make him abandon his craft.

When Sesshoumaru thought about it, he and the old man really weren't that different, now. He laughed about it, for now that he was older and wiser, he'd realised the benefits of keeping these same hours when he was at home. Out on patrol, he only stopped when Rin needed sleep, and then he only cat-napped. Sleep was a luxury when he was on the road.

But that didn't make him dislike Totosai any less, of course.

He could admit now that the year spent in Totosai's company had done him some good: whereas he'd had barely any self-control or discipline when it came to women, he now had rigid control over not only his sex life, but every other aspect in his life as well. People didn't know it, but he wasn't cold because he liked to be cold; he was cold because it was necessary to be cold, it got things done, and kept his annoying emotions out of the way.

Shaking his head, he adjusted his position so Kagome's head rested more comfortably against his chest, and brought up one knee to support her back, and shield her from the cold wind that occasionally blew this far into their cave. He kicked another stick into the fire, and watched without really seeing as the flames ate the wood as if it were a delectable cut of meat, so juicy and tender that time must not be wasted in its consumption.

_Waste not, want not_.

He closed his eyes, to nap. Thinking about his past made him tired.

**XnY**

Well, there you have it. Do I keep saying that? I'm sorry! Review people, please! I won't post again until I get at least three! Do me proud!


	5. Chapter 5

Well, I got three reviews (well, four) and I promised I'd update. Let's try for five next time, maybe I'll be even happier tomorrow morning when I see how many emails I have! New chapter, coming right up ma'ams and sirs! lol!

Deds:

**sakuly **- Glad you like it. Here's the next installment. Can you believe it, this was going to be a seasonal thing?? Not anymore!

**WaterAngel444** - I know, isn't he the sneakiest?? It's getting harder and harder to keep him in character, but I can do it! (maybe) I'll try my best!!

**Mz Mischief** - Thank you for your wonderful compliments. I had fun with that part too, he was _such_ a horndog! Who knew? It was all Totosai's fault he changed! (cry) Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!

**Twisted Logic**

Inuyasha looked up at the sun; it was just past noon, the day after he'd run away from Kagome.

Kikyou sat idly by his side, saying nothing. Her soul collectors flew silently by, annoying him. He sat on a rock, his elbow propped up on his knee, supporting his chin with a fist. The silence was driving him mad.

"Kikyou," he began, but she said, "Shh."

He glared. _Why was she shushing him? There was no one around, for God's sake!  
_

"What are you waiting for? There's no one here but us!"

She turned to look at him, something akin to annoyance in her own brown eyes, eyes that he noticed now were not near as wide or expressive as Kagome's.

He shook his head, he was mad at her! Mad! Really mad!

Kikyou turned away without answering. She found his company tedious lately; he only came to see her when he and Kagome had disagreed on something or other. Never did he seek her company just because; she assumed he was too involved with the others and the search for the jewel to pay her any real mind.

The fact that he sat with her now grated on her dead nerves more than Naraku's arrogance. He hadn't told her what was wrong, and she hadn't asked, but neither of them needed to clarify why he was there.

Finally, out of boredom, she said, "Have you made her mad?"

Talking about her live counterpart was better than this unnatural silence. When she'd been alive, their silences had been companionable, enjoyable, relaxing. But now…they were strained, and she was tempted to say something to him about it. She was dead; it wasn't like she needed him anymore. Besides, now that she was here - against her wishes, but here nonetheless - she intended to take Naraku down, without Inuyasha's help.

She was dead; if anything, only the destruction of her body would end her miserable existence, not that what she was doing now could really be considered existing. She'd almost rather be in the Netherworld than here on Earth, again, doing someone else's dirty work. She'd done it when she was alive, had wasted her life on it. _Was it too much to ask to die and get a break?  
_

Deep down, though, she knew that the only thing stopping her from destroying herself and being done with it was this unavoidable and very annoying desire to be with Inuyasha once again. Part of her wanted to kill him, bring him with her, so she could finally rest, but a bigger part wanted Naraku to go with them, as well.

"She's always mad," he lied, "sitting me all the time, it's a wonder I can still move."

Kikyou stopped her train of thought and glanced sidelong at his profile, shadowed next to her by the overhead trees, blocking the bright sunlight as snow melted and dripped all around them.

"Was she mad about last night?"

"Yeah, she saw us…again. Geez, you'd think if she didn't want to see it she would stop spying!"

Kikyou mentally rolled her eyes. He'd been naïve all the time she'd known him, but now…he was just plain stupid, sometimes more often than not. She decided to give him a little advice.

"Inuyasha, does it please you when I come between you and Kagome?"

He looked at her as if she'd grown another head, but took his time responding. When he finally did, he said, "Well, no, I guess not. I like you both, but…she just seems to expect so much more of me than you do."

"There's a reason for that; would you like to know what it is?"

He glared at her again. Seemed everyone was good at making him look dumb.

"She loves you."

He ceased to glare now, as he heard from _her_, not from Sango, or Miroku, or Shippo, or even the old hag, what had been in front of him all along. Somehow it held more meaning coming from her.

"What are you saying, Kikyou?" he whispered, roughly.

She shrugged. "I'm saying that you're a fool to abandon the woman who loves you, especially when it's so obvious that you love her in return. I'm flattered that you've come to seek my company-" that was a lie on her part, "-but all you've spoken about since you've found me is Kagome. Does that not say something about your feelings for her?"

He frowned and looked away. _So, basically she was implying that she didn't love him, because Kagome did?_ He was confused, but something was falling into place: she was right, he _had_ spoken of her all day, when Kikyou had allowed him to speak, that is. He almost felt bad for making her listen to that.

He stood up, his feet crunching in the wet snow.

Kikyou held a hand over her eyes, to lessen the glare off the white snow from the sun. "You know what to do now, nay?"

He nodded, and took her hand. "Thanks, Kikyou," he said, and she pulled her hand away.

"No thanks necessary. Go." It killed her inside to send him away, but ultimately, she knew she was doing the right thing. After all, she was dead; it was time for him to accept that and move on, with her reincarnation. One of them had to survive Naraku; she guessed it just wasn't meant to be her.

After all, he'd already killed her once, she would be damned if he'd kill her again, not with a little insurance on her part: namely, his ass.

She just hoped Inuyasha hadn't messed things up so badly that Kagome would never want to see him again.

**XnY**

Kagome awoke with a throbbing head, but in a warm embrace. Lifting her head, she struggled to recall what she'd been crying about, and then she remembered: Inuyasha.

_What else was new?  
_

Setting eyes on her saviour, she was almost appalled to see that it was… _Sesshoumaru?  
_

Her hand went to her heart. He was sleeping, and very lightly too, if the movement of his eyes beneath their lids was any indication. She stopped breathing momentarily. _He was so handsome when he was asleep_.

His features, usually kept in a mask of indifference, were relaxed. He looked five years younger. In human years, anyway. She wondered just how old he really was; he looked not a day over twenty-five. But he was a demon; he must be several hundred years old, she surmised, especially if Inuyasha was roughly two hundred, but looked seventeen.

Carefully, she managed to crawl out from under his arm without waking him. Crouching by the fire, she fed it some sticks and watched it flare back to life, now that it had something to burn. Against her will, Kagome began to wonder what Inuyasha was doing right now…

"Stop it," he said, watching her furrow her brow in thought.

She jumped, blushing.

"Stop what?"

"Thinking about him."

She reddened even more, slightly annoyed. _Why should she? she thought. It was her mind; she'd think about whatever she wanted!  
_

He got to his feet gracefully, even though he couldn't feel his legs, since she'd slept on them all night.

Looking away from him, the heat in her cheeks no longer caused by her being caught in thoughts of Inuyasha, she poked the fire, and asked, trying to change the subject, "How did you find me?"

"I thought you were late."

She didn't answer right away; it took her a moment to put it all together. She hadn't been late, but he wouldn't know that, because she'd been early enough that he'd missed her.

She nodded, saying, "Or so you thought."

He blinked. "Exactly."

"Well, thank you…I guess."

He'd turned to adjust his fur, but stopped when she said this. He began to get angry.

"You would have preferred to die there in the snow?"

She chuckled dryly. "Thought crossed my mind once or twice."

He began to leave the cave, and when she realised this, she said, "Sesshoumaru, wait! Where are you going?"

He stopped, but only to look back at her.

"I will not help you if you are going to be so careless with your life."

She ran to catch up with him, blinded momentarily by the bright sunlight outside.

Grabbing his arm, she said, "But I haven't accepted your offer yet!"

Without looking at her, he grated, "Attempted suicide is answer enough." He was really mad; _she would rather die than accept his help? Than at least try?  
_

She'd really crossed the line this time; his pulse throbbed in his neck, he was so mad. She finally did what she'd hoped she'd never have to do.

She bowed.

Getting down on her knees in the wet snow, she prostrated herself before him, as much as she hated to do so, and begged him, "Please, Sesshoumaru, do not leave. I want your help; I really do. It was foolish of me to try to commit suicide last night, I will not do it again."

He looked down at her, and a wicked image flashed through his mind, an image where she wasn't prostrating herself, but was on her knees before him all the same…

He blinked. She was still down there. He guessed now was a good time to start those lessons in humility and respect, now that she'd agreed.

"Get up."

She gratefully did so, brushing sticky snow from her white jeans. It struck him then just how easily she blended with the snow. If he didn't know better, he'd never see her standing there, if it weren't for her black hair.

"First step: you promise me your obedience. I have that, and things will go fine. If not, I will leave you in this cave, right now."

He was blunt, but she was stubborn; she would accept his terms with grace.

"You have it, my Lord."

"Good. Don't call me Lord."

"What should I call you?"

"Sesshoumaru will do just fine."

**XnY**

Wow, Sessy's in control again. Think he'll lose it in the next chapter when Inuyasha shows up to take Kagome back? Will she go with him? Sess sure hopes not! Review, and I'll update. Remember, at least five, and I'll love you forever!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, Sportsfans! Eww, that was such a cheesy opening line! I must go...wash out my mouth...

Deds:

**sakuly **- You may just get what you want, I haven't decided yet, though I can assure you there will be _much_ jealousy in the house!

**darkhanyou27** - Thank you. Thank you very much! I'm honoured to be a fav. Makes me all warm and fuzzy!

**kagome.inuyoukai** - Thanks, I'm happy to hear you like it. Keep on grinnin', kitty!

**Kitsune's Lover** - Well, out of the jumble, I can say, that maybe she will, maybe she won't, you never know. Are you as think as you confused I am???? LOL!!!

**WaterAngel444** - You know what? I dunno! I'm flying by the ass of my pants on this one, but you never know, maybe she'll settle for both, eh? hahahahahahahaha! Lucky bugger.

**Twisted Logic**

Inuyasha walked back through the forest, following what he could discern of his own trail in the snow. He'd spent last night in a hollow tree, outside the village Kikyou was currently inhabiting. He had a lot to think about, and he couldn't help but think that her words had been…surprising.

He never thought that she would give him away to Kagome like that; he never thought that he'd appreciate it. But now, worry began to settle like a lead weight in his gut. _Would Kagome forgive him?_ She always had in the past, but one of these days…even he knew that she had her limits, and that, in his idiotic stubbornness, he would one day push her past them. He just hoped that today wasn't that day.

As he neared the village, a scent caught his interest. The scent was familiar, but it was different, too; he had to account for the smell of the snow, which altered everything from what it would have smelled like in the fall, summer, or spring. Sniffing deeply, he placed it - _Sesshoumaru_.

_What was he doing here? Coming for him, probably_. He momentarily wondered if the fact that Tetsusaiga rejected him had set in yet, or whether he would have to beat it into his brother's head once again.

He rushed through the snow to find out.

**XnY**

"Jealousy can be a good thing?"

Sesshoumaru nodded._ Now she was getting it_.

Kagome looked at the ground, contemplating his words. When they'd left the cave, the first step in his plan to win Kagome over had been to make Inuyasha jealous, and he himself, of course, would be the one the mutt was jealous of. Kagome seemed to hesitate in buying it, though. But one look at his stern features was enough to remind her that she'd placed her entire future in his hands; what he says, goes. _There was no going back now_.

Sesshoumaru sniffed. _Ahh, right on schedule_._ Inuyasha should be along any moment_, he thought.

Quickly, he turned on Kagome, who'd been closely following him, and said, "Play along. Inuyasha's coming. I'll do the rest."

She nodded, he backed her up into a tree, and began to slowly peruse her neck, first with his eyes, then with his nose. Kagome's senses were overloaded. She felt light-headed, and thought she would surely faint if this gorgeous man even touched her with his lips.

_What was I thinking, agreeing to such impossible terms?_ she thought frantically, fighting with all her might not to respond to his attentions; if she did, one of them might end up dead, and she really didn't want that.

Sesshoumaru himself was becoming lost in his own fantasy, now that she was totally compliant and here before him to enjoy at his own leisure…not that she would ever know that…anytime soon, anyway.

He reminded himself to have patience; all in due time, she would be his. _All in due time_.

She whimpered as his warm lips finally made contact.

**XnY**

Inuyasha found his brother somewhere he strongly felt he ought not to be: _scouring the neck of his woman, Kagome! _

He saw red. He couldn't help it. He fucked things up, true, but that gave Sesshoumaru no grounds to move in on _his _woman!

His breath heaved from his chest as he stood watching them, before he went in for the kill.

**XnY**

Sesshoumaru, seeing Inuyasha step out from behind a tree to his far left, put both hands on Kagome's waist and growled, "Put your arms around my neck."

She hesitated, and he cruelly dug his claws into her skin, hissing, "Now!"

Needing no further encouragement, Kagome did as bade, her sweater unravelling from the ten tiny holes he'd gouged through it.

"Moan."

She did, badly; he thought she sounded more like a scalded cat, but from Inuyasha's reaction, he hadn't noticed her tone. He was too busy controlling his demon to notice this petty detail, though it did nothing to reassure him, and his anger flared hotter.

"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru immediately backed off, leaving her cold where she had once been burning. She missed his touch already, but then she saw Inuyasha, and gave Sesshoumaru a panicked look.

He only shook his head imperceptively at her, to still her tongue.

Coming to stand before her, Sesshoumaru drawled, "Why, little brother, come to grace us once again with your unwanted presence?"

Inuyasha went wild, and flew toward Sesshoumaru, who easily dodged using his demonic speed.

Kagome began to feel irrationally angry. _Why was Inuyasha attacking Sesshoumaru? It wasn't like he wanted her_…_did he?_ she thought back to the fight they'd had yesterday.

**XnY**

Kagome threw her bag over the edge of the well, making a crunching noise and flattening a large crater into the fresh snow. Since she hadn't anticipated the weather (it was warm and sunny on her side), she quickly ran to Kaede's to drop off her bag, then ran back to the well to go home and dig out her winter stuff.

When she came back a half hour later, the first thing she saw when she hauled herself out of the Well was one of Kikyou's _shikikami_, her soul-collector, floating leisurely nearby.

_She's here_, she thought, her gut dropping like a rock. _What did she want now?  
_

Kagome walked casually down the well-beaten path she'd come from only thirty minutes earlier, and sure enough, overheard a conversation near the God-Tree.

Deciding to eavesdrop, she hid behind a tree and watched as Kikyou put a companionable hand on Inuyasha's arm, and then was horrified when he pulled her into a crushing embrace, saying,

"Kikyou, don't compare yourself to her, you know you're a better miko than she's ever been. I don't think she could purify her way out of a paper bag. She is a good cook, though, I gotta admit."

Kagome had heard enough. She ignored the fact that he'd said _been_, not _is_, and thought he was talking about _her_.

Stepping out from behind the tree, she bent over, picked up a large rock, and yelled, "Inuyasha, you insensitive jerk!" and hurled it at his silver head.

He ducked it, of course, but she was so mad, the fact that she'd missed pushed her over the edge, and she yelled, "SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!!"

When she stopped, there was a ten-foot, Inuyasha-shaped, smoking crater in the ground, and Kikyou looked up at her, her mouth hanging open briefly before she closed it with a click.

Turning, Kagome ran away, back to her time, to cry. But first, she ran to Kaede. She would soothe her wounded heart.

**XnY**

Kagome watched as Inuyasha slammed into Sesshoumaru, catching his empty sleeve in his claws, and shredding the fine silk, yet Sesshoumaru didn't seem to notice. For some reason, he was looking at her.

When Inuyasha came at him again, he grabbed his face, and pushed him away, then sauntered over to Kagome, who'd sunk to her knees on the ground, at a loss. _What was going on here?  
_

Sesshoumaru held out a hand to her, and she took it. Inuyasha yelled, "Kagome, I'm sorry! I wasn't talking about you yesterday!"

She froze. Sesshoumaru snarled at him silently.

He continued on.

"Kikyou was comparing herself to Kaede. She was asking how powerful she was, and I told her some not very nice things, and you happened to overhear them. Did you think I meant you?" he was no longer yelling, and his demon had disappeared as he approached her, laying a hand on her arm.

Inuyasha behind her, Sesshoumaru calling…_she was in deep shit here_.

Finally, after searching his eyes for deceit, but finding none, only sincerity, she said, "I tried to kill myself over you. But you weren't there for me, Inuyasha. You never came when I needed you the most." Her eyes began to fill with tears, and she turned into Sesshoumaru's chest, and he brought his arm around her shoulders to press her to him, offering his chest as her tissue in this moment of need.

Words were not necessary as the brothers looked at one another. Sesshoumaru raised a cocky brow; if Inuyasha had known him when he was young, he would have recognised the look immediately and gotten her as far away from the demon as he could, but alas, he had no idea.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was crestfallen; _had she chosen Sesshoumaru?_ Sesshoumaru seemed to think so, or looked like he did. He felt his heart contract in icy fingers inside his ribs, and he became short of breath for a moment, when he realised that he really had no right to Kagome; to Kikyou either, for that matter. They were their own person, and free to do as they pleased, no matter how hard he'd tried to oppress them.

Kagome looked through tear-muddled eyes at Inuyasha's face and felt something snap within. She wanted to forgive him, she really did…but he'd betrayed her heart so many times, what was to say that he wouldn't do it again in a heartbeat? All Kikyou had to do was appear in the vicinity and he was off like a horny dog, even though she couldn't possibly imagine what was so important that he had to abandon all his friends…to abandon her.

She looked up at Sesshoumaru, and, though he wasn't smiling, he looked back into her eyes, and she almost thought he wanted her to leave with him. She narrowed her eyes slightly, and he nodded. She sighed. _She was so confused_…maybe a taste of his own medicine would do Inuyasha some good.

"Sesshoumaru, would you be so kind as to take me to the Well? I'm not feeling good, and I'd like to go home."

Going home would be a good way for Kagome to get Inuyasha alone. If she waited long enough, he was sure to come for her, if she could give him a signal…

Looking over her shoulder as Sesshoumaru steered her away, Kagome mouthed, "_Come see me at home_," and winked.

Inuyasha blinked, and tilted his head. _Did she just say what he thought she said?_ He grinned a little, feeling a bit better, now that she'd at least given him a chance.

Sesshoumaru led her to the Well and said, "Very good. I'll be waiting when you come back, if you are ready for Step Two. Now go."

After seeing her in, he turned to find himself alone. _So, the mutt had not followed?_ It was just as well; he'd have gotten his ass kicked had he opened his mouth. Sesshoumaru was almost disappointed. He'd really enjoy beating Inuyasha right now…_where'd he go anyway?  
_

Following his nose, Sesshoumaru put it into the wind, and followed it back to Kaede's, and around, back to…_that little hanyou bastard!  
_

This wild goose chase ended, sure enough, at the Well, and he could not pass through!

Sesshoumaru's face became a mask of teeth and red. He was so angry, he…calming down, he soothed himself by reminding himself of his womanizing skills. He'd done it then, he could do it again…_couldn't he?_ For the first time in a long time, he began to feel anxious. _What were they doing over there?_

**XnY**

Whoa, what's gonna happen next? I have an idea, but I gotta write it down before I forget. Excuse me. Review please, or I'll take a realllllyy...loooong...tiiiimmmeee.. to update, heehee!


	7. Chapter 7

Well, well, well, so you've come back for more, huh? Good. The happier I am, the faster I write. Didn't take Creative Writing in highschool for nothing, you know! Sigh, I loved that class... McConkey was the best teach...Anyway, you reviewed, so I updated. Be happy!

Deds:

**Kitsune's Lover** - You fuzzy monkey! Somehow I think it may be the other way around...but I could be the fuzzy monkey. Don't-ewww! I just sneezed all over! Gross! LOL! Anyway, don't lemme forget to watch Inuyasha tonight, dudes! I keep missing it, arg! P.S. Inu's in for some love trouble, I guarantee it, winky!

**WaterAngel444 **- Here's the update...you people review fast! Good thing I spent a large chunk of my day off today writing this thing, or you guys'd have nothing to read! How boring!! It's true tho, I'd settle for both, given the chance! haha!

**OTwistedAngelO** - I'm happy to go into anyone's faves, I think I like you! But you gave me such a huge update window. Sunday? Holy shit, even I can't wait that long, and I'm writing this bitch! You're a crack-up... I like that!

**o.TwiLightDreams.o** - Well, that was...interesting! I love your really not subtle update hints, thats priceless! I have a neice and nephews that demand everything from me, so I'm used to demands, if you feel it necessary to use them on me, I won't get mad. Really, I won't! I having lots of fun making Kagome experiment, so...here goes!

**Twisted Logic**

Kagome paced her room, and blared the new CD she'd bought the last time she was home, called _Lillix: Inside The Hollow_. _Sweet Temptation_ was playing as she soon grew tired of waiting and flopped herself on the bed, tears squeezing once again from her eyes. She stripped off her sweater and lay in her bra; it was too hot in her time for all this winter garb.

**XnY**

Inuyasha opened the doors to the Wellhouse, and heard the music. He guessed only Kagome was home; he didn't hear her Mom yelling at her to "Turn down that racket!"

Jumping up to the window, he went to slide it open but fell through, not noticing that it was already open. She grunted, but she didn't want to laugh. She looked over at him, brown, tear-shiny eyes meeting golden ovals the size of a large marble, each.

"Why, Kagome?" he asked, reaching out to touch her, and she whimpered, and leaned into his hand when he cupped her jaw.

"Because," she sniffled, "I thought you'd left me for her for good." And after this statement, she began to cry loudly, and he gathered her up into his lap, sitting on the bed, trying to ignore his rushing blood as she pressed her bare skin into his haori, her face growing splotchy from all the crying she was doing. She'd intended to make him pay in her own way but…she couldn't do it.

She wasn't the kind of girl who in good conscience could do that to a boy as emotionally abused as Inuyasha had been; it would be cruel of her to even think about it, so she'd dropped the idea as soon as Sesshoumaru had put it there, though she'd never told him that he'd given her the idea in the first place, with his scheme for making Inuyasha jealous. The chorus of the song came on and she looked into his eyes as the words,

"One, two, three, four,

get your feet on the floor,

everybody feel it down to the core,

alright, alright, yeah, heard it before,

give into the Sweet Temptation…"

-came out of her stereo, and she leaned in to his lips, meeting him as he kissed her soundly. The song continued as he ripped off the sheets and rolled them beneath them, their clothes coming off almost to the beat of the music, and in seconds they were naked. He made love to her that afternoon, all afternoon, and in Kagome's mind, all thoughts of Sesshoumaru began to drift away, replaced once again with those of Inuyasha, and his smooth, muscular chest, as it pressed sensually against her own in the heat of their passion for each other.

**XnY**

Sesshoumaru did not stand by the Well long. He'd lost this round; he'd just have to pull out the heavy artillery when they came back. _He would win Kagome, if it was the last thing he did_…his Lordship depended upon it, and he had to do it fast. The other Lords had only given him a month - starting last week - and he had no time to waste, if they were doing over there what he was pretty sure they would be doing, but he never knew…maybe Kagome was sitting Inuyasha into oblivion and doing him proud.

Somehow, though, he doubted it.

Still, he could dream. Not that anyone would ever know that.

He wondered where Jaken and Rin had gotten to; were they where he'd left them? He was in no hurry to find them, for he had much to think about. He'd felt something in the cave while he'd comforted Kagome; they'd developed a bond that he hoped wasn't as fragile as it at first seemed.

_Would she come back to him? Or would Inuyasha be the victor?  
_

He really couldn't make any judgements. The girl was dramatic, he knew that much, he also knew that she and his brother were prone to fighting about the dead woman, what was her name? He didn't bother to remember.

He was beginning to think that wedging his way between them was going to be a little more difficult than he anticipated when a shrill scream of joy assaulted his ears. Rin had spotted him, and she came running.

"My Lord, you have returned to us!" Grabbing his leg, she tried to shimmy her way up but he halted her progress with a hand to the top of her head, and she let go.

"Rin." he acknowledged. This was about all she could expect from him, especially with _that _look on his face.

Jaken stumbled into view, bogged down with crown upon crown of flowers; Sesshoumaru almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"My Lord, where have you been?" The look Jaken received for this question was enough to cause him to fall to his knees in fear, and prostrate himself humbly, much more humbly than Kagome had…that wicked image surfaced before his mind again, and instead of continuing to glower at the toad, he turned away from both the child and his retainer and stared into the afternoon sun, indulging in his fantasy.

Jaken and Rin exchanged a look; their Master certainly was grouchy today.

Sesshoumaru wished he had both arms, so he could cross them. His missing arm was just not regenerating fast enough to suit him. Grunting, he spotted a rock and sat down on it. He was sick of standing.

Rin whispered to Jaken, "Jaken-sama, what's the matter with Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Jaken, for once, did not scold her for her boldness; instead, he replied, "I don't know, but I think we'd better leave him alone for a while."

Sighing, Rin plunked her butt in the grass and began to weave a new crown of flowers from the ones Jaken had ruined when he'd knelt before Sesshoumaru.

Jaken, himself, sat down next to Ah-Un and watched Sesshoumaru with a jaundiced eye; _his Lord was up to something, and he intended to find out what_.

**XnY**

Kagome pulled herself from the Well to meet the eyes of a worried Sango, who helped her the rest of the way out, saying, "Kagome, I was so worried! Miroku told me what happened."

Sango, who'd been away for the past week at her old village, repairing her Hiraikotsu, clamped her mouth shut when Inuyasha climbed out after her, a cocky grin on his face. Pulling Kagome to him, his arm thrown across her shoulders possessively, he said, "What was that you were saying, Sango? I didn't quite catch that." He bestowed her with a predatory grin, and she could have sworn she saw his teeth sparkle menacingly when he did.

He didn't scare her, however much he liked to think he did.

"I was asking Kagome what you'd done to her this time, though it appears my question is obsolete. I take it there's no longer a problem between you?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nope. We're right as rain." Inuyasha squeezed her warmly, and she smiled.

"Good. Maybe you can help me, then."

"What is it, Sango?"

"I got wind of some attacks over by the Western border; some say that a man dressed as a baboon has been spotted in the area. Guess who our favourite monkey is?"

Inuyasha's face shifted to a snarl as he bit out, "Naraku!"

"None other. I thought you might want to check it out."

"Damn right I want to check it out! We haven't heard any clue of his whereabouts for weeks, I was getting worried. We'll leave as soon as we get the others."

Sango nodded, and Inuyasha led the way to Kaede's, his hand firmly holding Kagome's.

**XnY**

Sesshoumaru listened from behind a nearby tree to his brother's conversation with the slayer.

_Naraku was near his border?_

He'd have something to say about that, alright.

Deciding his pursuit of Kagome would have to wait a bit, he sped away, trying to reach Naraku before Inuyasha and his friends did. No one was going to destroy that evil bastard but him. He was Lord; it was his duty to remove insubordinates from his province, and from the provinces of the Lords' surrounding it. They'd do the same for him, if they'd been aware of the danger.

**XnY**

Inuyasha clutched Kagome's legs tightly as he ran, jumping from time to time, through the forest.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo followed closely behind, riding Kirara. They'd decided to go in the direction Sango had indicated, as the crow flies; they would get there faster than if they were to take the road.

Kagome, feeling frisky, and not just a little nervous, rubbed a silky white ear and whispered into it, "You were great this afternoon. I think I'm in love."

Inuyasha's blood warmed to hear it. Grinning, he said, "You were pretty good yourself, for a first-timer. You know where my loyalty lies."

She hugged him around the shoulders, and he closed his eyes briefly, allowing himself to enjoy her closeness. When they'd finished today, she'd said to him, "Inuyasha, I hate to ask this of you but…do you love her?"

Taking his time, he finally responded, "I did, once. Funny thing though…yesterday, when I was complaining to her about you, she pointed out something to me: that even though I was complaining, I hadn't stopped talking about you all day. Then do you know what she said?"

She shook her head.

"She asked me if I enjoyed her coming between us; when I said no, and told her that I thought you expected too much of me, she told me something I never thought I'd hear her say."

"What did she say?"

He'd looked up at her as she leaned over him, to look into his eyes.

"She said that the reason you expect so much of me was because you loved me. And then, she told me to go to you."

"She did?" Kagome was awestruck. _Kikyou had given Inuyasha an out? Was she plotting something, or for the first time since Kagome had known her, was she doing the right thing by Inuyasha?_ She couldn't be sure.

"Yeah, she did. I had the impression that she'd never let me go, but when she said that, I realised that she was the past, and you, Kagome are my future. If you'll have me, that is."

He looked at her hopefully, and she grinned.

"You know the answer to that," she said, kissing his forehead, making him smile.

She hugged him tighter as they travelled through the air, remembering their conversation. They had promised themselves to each other, and no other. Oh, she knew that he would go to aide Kikyou should she got into trouble, but now that they'd committed themselves to each other, in just about every way short of marriage, which she would ask him about one day when all this was over, she no longer felt threatened by his doing so. In fact, she'd told him this, and he'd told her that he wouldn't go to Kikyou at all, but they both knew that wasn't true, and it wasn't right, she'd said so. In the end, they'd agreed to love only each other, and leave it at that, for now.

Little did she know how difficult it was going to be to truly convince him of her words.

**XnY**

Heeheehee, it's so much fun to stir up the shit! I foresee heartache and one unhappy puppy in Inu's future...hope that doesn't give anything away...heeheehee. Review my pretties, and maybe I'll update again tomorrow...maybe!


	8. Chapter 8

Oh...My...God. I hate being called into work. Anyway, I would have updated sooner but...you know what I mean. Anyway, here you go, feed yer little addictions, I feel like a Queenpin, heeheehee.

Deds:

**TacO3ellhp** - You really think it's the best of it's kind? You're so sweet! I think I like you! I've decided who gets her, but I'm not telling, so don't ask! heeheheeeheehee.

**moto moon doggie** - See above response! Thanks for reviewing though!

**kal080** - Yes. Damn them all to hell. Asswipes. ;)

**WaterAngel444** - Well, if the world were compliments I'd be Uranus! Thanks so much! The game is on, with many twists and turns ahead! Well, maybe not many, but some, hahaha!

**Twisted Logic**

Sesshoumaru reached the Western border in record time, and put his nose to the air for the stench of Naraku. After a moment, he found it; it lead straight into the village ahead.

Strolling in leisurely, he was not surprised to see dead bodies strewn about, alongside parts of dead demons much lower in class than himself. He began to feel new disgust for Naraku as he picked his way through the carnage; he himself wasn't particularly fond of humans, save one or two, but he still didn't like to see villages destroyed, or in this case massacred, just because they happened to be handy.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, admiring my handy work? Or did you come for me?"

Sesshoumaru turned his head to see Naraku, decked out in his baboon suit, standing a few feet away, chuckling softly at his joke.

Unfortunately for Naraku, Sesshoumaru didn't find it funny.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked, before slashing the gollum in half, wiping his hand off in the grass as it turned to dust and blew away in the breeze from the still-burning huts in the area. Sesshoumaru turned, and another baboon stepped out from behind a tree, then another, and still another, until he was surrounded by them. He smiled.

"Naraku, what is it you are trying to accomplish? Do you honestly think that surrounding me with your disgusting puppets will stop me from finding and killing you?"

A round of chuckles followed his statement as all the puppets said together, "Lord Sesshoumaru, do not underestimate me. Kikyou did, and I killed her. Will the same fate befall you? I sincerely hope so!"

Sesshoumaru growled as he bared his fangs; above the stench of the hanyou Naraku, Inuyasha's was coming through. He would be arriving any second.

For once, Sesshoumaru was glad Inuyasha was coming; now he could not become overwhelmed, not that that would ever have happened, of course.

"Forget him and look at me, you asshole!" Inuyasha screamed as he let loose the Windscar, destroying all the puppets faster than they'd materialised as he flew onto the scene. Sesshoumaru jumped up to avoid the destructive power of their Father's superior sword.

Sesshoumaru landed, and caught Kagome's beautiful scent…but it was different, now. He frowned._ Inuyasha **had** taken her!  
_

_That's it_, he thought, his eyes reddening momentarily before returning to normal. _When this is over, Inuyasha_…he promised himself that his brother would die.

**XnY**

Unfortunately, seeing that he'd bitten off more than he could chew, Naraku chose this moment to run, now that he had a bigger force lined up against him than he could handle.

All the gollum disappeared, and nothing remained, not even a chuckling voice fading into the background. Inuyasha asked, "Did I get him?"

Miroku sighed and said, "I doubt it. My Wind Tunnel is still intact."

Sango hung her head. Kohaku was still out of her reach…

Kagome looked through the dust for Inuyasha but was surprised to see Sesshoumaru standing there, not three feet from his brother, glowering at him as if he would rain hell down upon his head with a single look of his burning eyes.

_Uh oh_, she thought, _this looks bad. What did Inuyasha do now?  
_

Inuyasha, having just thought the same thing, barely managing to outpace Sesshoumaru's glowing claws as they tried to decapitate him, ran about the clearing he'd created with the Windscar, yelling, "Sesshoumaru, what's your problem?"

Sesshoumaru could not answer, he was so enraged.

Inuyasha assumed he was angry at him for raining on his parade with Naraku just now; it never occurred to him that he wanted Kagome for himself. He'd forgotten what he'd witnessed by the tree outside Kaede's village earlier.

Night began to fall as the brothers duked it out, Inuyasha bleeding severely by the time the moon rose. Finally, Kagome had had enough.

"Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru! Stop it this instant!" she screamed, putting herself in the most dangerous of positions - between them.

Putting an arm on both of them, to keep them apart, Inuyasha was remided of how he'd found them, not too long ago, against a tree…and yelled, "What were you doing to Kagome when I found you two today?!"

Sesshoumaru grinned; Kagome began to get scared.

"What did it look like?"

Inuyasha howled in anger, and tried to reach past Kagome to rip out Inuyasha's throat, and she wound up on her butt, thrown away from between the squabbling brothers.

Finally, after everyone had lost interest in the fight and turned away, making camp for the night, Sesshoumaru said, "Beg for your life brother; it'll do you no good. I'm still going to kill you."

Turning to look, Kagome said, "Sesshoumaru, no!"

He turned to look at her. "Why did you let him take you, Kagome?" he said, his face betraying his actions as he choked the life from Inuyasha.

Kagome, feeling bad now, for she was beginning to feel desire well up in her for Sesshoumaru, kneeled next to him and said, "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru…I love him."

"Even though he hurts you? Even though he made you try to kill yourself over him? He is mean to you, ridicules you, harps you about your weaknesses, and you sit here telling me you love him?"

Kagome had to admit, he had a point. He looked into her eyes now with betrayal written all over his face, and she began to feel her heart melt. When Sesshoumaru had thought of heavy artillery, he hadn't been kidding: he was prepared to cry if it convinced her to come away with him. It was his last card, and he was considering the advisability of using it when she began to soften.

_Thank God_, he thought, _I won't have to be doing that_.

"Sesshoumaru, are you trying to tell me something?" Kagome put her hand to her heart. _Did she dare think it? Were both of them in love with her?  
_

Sesshoumaru nodded slightly, and whispered, for her ears only, in the most seductive voice he could muster, "I love you, Kagome, and only you. No one else, especially not a dead girl."

It was these words that brought hot tears to her eyes, and terrible memories of fights with Inuyasha over his trysts with Kikyou. Inuyasha gurgled desperately, seeing that he was about to lose her, and feeling so hurt that suddenly, the thought of Sesshoumaru crushing his windpipe wasn't such an unwelcome one. _Was life worth living if she didn't stay with him?_ He felt his heart begin to die as his brother slowly began to change Kagome's mind.

Kagome was in a turmoil. She'd just gotten a promise of love out of the man who was always cheating her, and a vow of love from another, who'd never cheated on her, probably never would.

_What was she to do? _She had feelings for both of them…but who did she have stronger feelings for? Inuyasha was cute, but Sesshoumaru…he was something else. He was more handsome than any man she'd ever seen, despite his femininity. He was no slouch either when it came to seduction.

Inuyasha, well…he'd had better moments. He was a great lover, or so she thought; she wasn't really in any position to know one way or the other. He was constantly blundering his way through their relationship, and she had no guarantee that by this time tomorrow they wouldn't hate each other again. She sighed.

Inuyasha at her back…Sesshoumaru calling.

She decided to answer that call.

"Sesshoumaru, I want you to let Inuyasha go."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "What are you saying, Kagome? Are you taking his side?"

Kagome paused; this was the hard part.

"No, I'm not taking his side. If you let him go, I will not stop you if you decide to take me away."

Inuyasha's eyes popped open.

"What? Kagome!" he croaked, rubbing his bruised throat.

Kagome began to cry again. "Inuyasha, I just can't trust you," she sobbed, and Sesshoumaru reached out for her, and she let him enfold her to him.

_Yes!_ He thought, but dreaded what was to come. He was not being entirely honest with her either, and he was loath to admit this to her, so he decided to keep it to himself a little while longer…if he ever told her at all. But could he live with himself if he didn't?

"But…we made love today…and you said you loved me!"

Kagome looked up from Sesshoumaru's warm chest and choked, "I do love you, Inuyasha…as dumb as that makes me, for I'm a fool to love you, I can't accept Kikyou's offer…that's why I'm letting you go."

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. _How had things gone so wrong so fast?_ The only woman he'd ever really loved was letting him off the hook? Suddenly he didn't want to be off the hook, if fact he wanted back on so badly that if it meant killing Sesshoumaru to get her back, he would do it!

Sesshoumaru said to Kagome, "Are you sure, Kagome?"

Wiping her eyes, she said, "Don't ask me that Sesshoumaru; please, just take me away."

At her words, he took off, Westward, away from everything she'd ever known. Shippo screamed, "Kagome!" but she didn't look back. Inuyasha picked up the child and held his tear-filled face to his shoulder, his own tears silently making their way down his cheeks. Sango and Miroku were baffled; when on earth had Sesshoumaru had time to get under Kagome's skin enough to get her to leave with him? They had a lot to discuss.

**XnY**

Kagome's tears dried as the cold night air flowed over her; she began to shiver violently, and Sesshoumaru noticed she'd forgotten her coat. Wrapping his fur around her tightly, he set her down on his yuki, the cloud he summoned with his mind for transportation, and put his one arm around her, holding her flush to his side. She started to feel a little better, though she still felt awful for what she'd done to Inuyasha. She'd done to him what she'd promised herself she'd never do; hurt him anymore than he already was. Suddenly her gut contracted; _had she just made the biggest mistake of her life?  
_

Sesshoumaru, sensing her inner torment, nuzzled her neck and began to lick her jugular, her warm pulse making him shudder with anticipation. She, too, soon became too involved with his attention to think about her problems, and let him explore her body as he saw fit.

Setting down in the courtyard of his castle, Kagome was so absorbed in him that she didn't realise they were inside until her back hit a feather mattress, soft and warm, smelling all over of Sesshoumaru's musky scent.

He came to hover over her, and, smiling a little, said, "I have waited a long time for this, Kagome."

She smiled a bit, too. She still felt too terrible to do anything more.

Laying back, she let him take over as he began to do to her what millions of others before them had done, since the very beginning of time.

**XnY**

Ohhhh, are things taking a turn for the worse?? Don't worry, it'll get even more emotional! Ack! That's all I'm saying for now. Review babes!


	9. Chapter 9

Well, we're nearing the end, people! One more chappie after this one! Woot!

Deds:

**WaterAngel444** - clears throat "I am not a God!" but if you are so inclined...I won't say anything! lol! You would like to be this girl's apprentice, eh? Well, we'll have to check my...nope, nothing doing. Sure, you can do that! You ever need a beta, or anything, ideas, advice, blah blah, I'll happily comply my friend! It's the least i can do for such a faithful fan! And don't worry, you're confusion will disappear! poof Slave! Get me some pie! (j/k) ;)

**0TwistedAngel0** - Never? Yer kidding. I update like, as soon as I get a review! I can't help it, I usually type faster than I update. Like right now, as I post this, this story is already done. I just gotta paste it up. No waiting, see??

**kal080** - Here you go, now don't say I don't do as I'm told. I'm a good girl! grinz Prepare to meet drama, my friend. You wanted it, I didn't know, but I put it in there anyway! lalala!

**Twisted Logic**

When she awoke the next morning, a shaft of sunlight fell over Kagome's face, but she was too miserable to enjoy it. She remembered something as Sesshoumaru stirred.

He hadn't slept in this late in decades; last night had been so strenuous!

He rolled over and flopped his one arm off the side of the bed.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hmm."

"I think I failed."

He frowned. _Failed? Was she talking about last night? If she was, he had news for her_.

"Failed what?"

"You."

Now he was convinced. She thought she was bad in the sack. He sighed. He'd had better, but he'd most definitely had worse.

"Kagome-"

"I think I've fallen in love with you..."

He rotated his head to look into her eyes, which were still moist. _Did this girl ever stop crying?  
_

Looking away, he said heavily, "That's alright, Kagome. In fact, that was my intention all along."

Now it was her turn to frown. "What do you mean, Sesshoumaru?"

He sighed again. The time had come when he would either keep her, or lose her, depending on her reaction to his news. He hoped for the former, and dreaded the latter. Taking a deep breath, he began.

"Last week, the other Lords came to me with a proposition. Basically, I have to find a wife by the end of the month, or they're going to annex my lands until I do. I can't let them do that, Kagome."

"Why not?" she asked, quietly. He began to fidget, something he never did.

"Because…I must have an heir to succeed me."

She was quiet for a long time before saying, "I see."

He rolled over and said to her, "But don't think I did it just for that. I really do love you, Kagome."

She was beginning to feel a bit like the town bicycle; soon everyone will have had a ride. A few weeks ago, when she'd had a different fight with Inuyasha and had run off, Kouga had found her and, well…one thing led to another, and she'd been so mad at Inuyasha, she'd let Kouga have his way with her, only not _that _way. She didn't want to lose her virginity to him; she didn't love him, so she'd satisfied him in a different way, but still…she'd never wound up telling Inuyasha, for she'd felt awful afterwards, and had kept it to herself. _Am I really becoming such a horrible person?_ she thought, covering her eyes as she began to cry…again.

She realised now that what she had felt before when she was with Sesshoumaru was lust; nothing more. This made her cry even harder, and, not knowing how to handle her, Sesshoumaru simply rubbed her back until she'd cried herself dry.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru," she whispered, brokenly. "I just don't know who I love anymore. I think I just want to go home."

This was not the answer he'd been hoping for, but he decided not to push her. If they were meant to be, he supposed, then she would come around in her own time. If not, well…the Lords would just have to put their irrational ideas aside until he found someone else - in his own good time.

He'd tried; they could ask no more of him.

**XnY**

Inuyasha sat at the hut, staring into nothing. He'd been this way for a week, and he hadn't moved from his spot on Kaede's porch. His friends had tried everything save going to Kagome's time to fetch her, if she was even there; only Inuyasha could do that, but he refused to move…or eat, or drink, for that matter.

Miroku had gone so far as to find Kikyou, to see if she could bring him out of his daze, but she too, had failed, and eventually left, nothing to show for her efforts.

They were desperate. Kagome had to come back, or Inuyasha would founder.

**XnY**

One week later, Kagome returned from her time. Her coat was different; her mother had brought her a new one from Osaka when the family had returned to the Shrine. It was brown and had a furry collar; she really liked it.

Kagome, in her anguish, had poured her heart out to her mother, and, after a stern lecture about safe sex and a trip to the doctor, had counselled Kagome to follow her heart, even if it took her a while to find out just where, or literally, who, her heart was leading her to. In the end, she'd decided on Inuyasha.

When they had made love…it had been a beautiful thing, not at all awkward, like with Kouga, or one-sided, like with Sesshoumaru. She'd broadened her horizons and had gotten no further for it.

Her only fear was, would Inuyasha for give her this time? She would just die if he didn't…if he'd decided to go back on his word and go to Kikyou… she'd kill herself, and this time, she wouldn't fail.

Walking down the snow-covered path, a piece of DoubleMint Gum in her mouth, Kagome felt more anxious now than at any encounter with Naraku they'd faced yet. She just wanted this day to be over.

Blowing a bubble, she met Miroku on the path ahead, and stopped to greet him.

"Houshi-sama, I-"

"Kagome, thank the Buddha! I thought you were still with Sesshoumaru?"

She shook her head. "I've been at home since last Friday."

"Oh." He tilted his head. Inuyasha would be happy to hear that…maybe…

"Where is everyone?" She said it in a way that really meant Inuyasha; he comprehended her hidden meaning.

"At Kaede's."

"How are they?"

Here he lowered his eyes and kicked the snow with his toe, wrapped in leather strips moulded into the shape of a boot, with laces to tie them up.

"Not good, not good at all."

Kagome looked down too. If she'd been feeling bad before, she was definitely feeling bad now.

"Take me to them. Please."

He took her hand and pulled her along, much quicker than she wanted to go, but she did not complain.

Reaching the bottom of the icy Shrine steps, she spotted something red, but it was covered in snow.

"Is that-"

"Mmmhmm. He hasn't moved from there since we returned last week."

She let go of his hand as she set down her bag and began to chew her gum with her front teeth in her nervousness. She didn't know how to approach him, so finally, she decided to just follow her feet.

They led her to stand behind him, then kneel, placing her hands on his shoulders to brush off all the snow. As she feared, he reacted violently.

"I told you guys to leave me alone!" he growled, but stopped when he saw who had touched him.

His jaw dropped open.

"Kagome..."

She lowered her face. She couldn't look at him, not when she knew it was her who'd caused the pain in his eyes, who'd caused him to die inside when she's abandoned him. In her sadness, desperation, and intense desire to get him back, she did something she'd never done for him before - she leaned over and prostrated herself before him as she began to sniffle, quietly at first, then louder and louder until she was outright crying. He looked at her prostrated form and could not find the words to express his thoughts. She'd never been this respectful to him; he didn't quite know how to react.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry," she cried miserably, her forehead becoming numb from the snow packed against it.

"I have been such a fool, and I'm so ashamed! I have no right to ask, but will you forgive me? I will understand if you won't, but I'll kill myself if I can't have you back!"

He opened his eyes in shock. _Did she say she'd kill herself?  
_

Crouching, he pulled her up by her shoulders and held her close, saying, "Kagome, don't ever say that again, you hear me?" He said it so sternly she thought he was going to hurt her.

Pushing her back to look into her miserable eyes, he said softly, and haltingly, dangerously close to tears himself, "I thought you went with Sesshoumaru."

"I did. But I don't love him, Inuyasha, or Kouga, or anyone else. I love _you_."  
He hated to say this but knew he must.

"How can I trust you, Kagome?"

Her lip began to tremble, and she said, "You don't believe me? I've always forgiven you! Please, Inuyasha! I wish we could just forgive each other and spend the rest of our lives making each other happy!"

"I know you have," he admitted, "but I never thought you would do the same to me. I guess that I know what you're going through, but I also know how hard you made me repent when it was the other way around."

She sniffled, and said, "Whatever you want. I'll do it."

He smiled sadly, and she knew all hope for her was gone. Standing, she wiped her nose and said, "I understand, Inuyasha, if you can't forgive me. Please excuse me."

With these words she wandered away, back up the stairs and into the Shrine. Inuyasha watched her go with a sick heart.

**XnY**

Ohh, what's Kagome gonna do??? Will Inuyasha follow her??? Who will she wind up with? Review, I would love to hear your opinions!


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, you people twisted my arm, so I'm going to post the last chapter. Sigh, this has been such an emotinal ride, I don't want it to end but, sadly, this is the fate of all things good. I just want to thank everyone who read my work, even those who didn't review, and especially those who did; without you guys, I would have trashed this thing before I'd gotten past the first chapter. I never knew I would have so many people anxious to read my story, I almost don't tknow what to say!Thank you all so much, this one goes to out you guys!

Deds:

**0TwistedAngel0** - Your messages were a riot, you are a barrel of laughs! Thanks for reading and complimenting me; see, flatter someone enough, and life will hand you your desires on a platter...or in this case, a computer monitor! Enjoy this one, it's all because of you!

**kal080** - You remind me of a dog chasing it's tail, hun! As cute as that is, I will be merciful and end your wandering imagination's dizziness with the final chap. I hope it all becomes clear to you soon, and you get what you wanted, though I'm not sure if you will, and I hate to disappoint!

**cookiemonsterks **- As you recall, I did mention Creative Writing, and I must say, that besides my Latin and Art classes, that one was my favourite. I'm blushing at your compliments, because no one around home reads my stuff, I thought I was a bad writer until becoming a member here, and I must say, people like you make life worth living. I am at a crossroads in life; perhaps writing, and not art, is my true calling, I just don't know. But thank you for your gracious compliments, and I look forward to hearing what you have to say about my other stories. Enjoy the last chapter, you're just in time!

**InuYame** - I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long, and I hope this ends the suspenseful torment!

Without further ado, I give you the Final Chapter of...

**Twisted Logic**

When Kagome reached the top, she was alone. It was too cold for anyone to pray at the Temple today; so, offering a handful of coins, lighting the incense, and ringing the gong, she made her presence to the Gods known. Putting her hands together, she said, "Forgive me Gods, but I commend myself to you."

And, pulling a long kitchen knife from her coat pocket, she sliced her wrists and sank to her knees, her head resting atop the offering plate as the world around her began to grow fuzzy.

**XnY**

Inuyasha sat on Kaede's porch in the snow, staring at Kagome's footprints. He was thinking that he'd just done the dumbest thing in the history of his existence when he decided to go after her.

She was right; she had always forgiven him. He loved her, how could he not return the favour, and give her another chance? He hated to think that she'd had sex with his brother, but that did not spoil her for him. He had been her first, after all.

Halfway up the stairs, the scent of fresh blood hit him like a bullet to the head.

Kagome's blood.

_What was going on up there??_

**XnY**

Kagome awoke to see Inuyasha's worried face hovering above her own. It had been a hot tear from his eye that had awakened her. Her voice hoarse, she croaked, "Inuyasha? Are we in Heaven?"

He wiped his eyes and felt his heart clench at her question. Sango, hearing it, took Miroku's hand in a deathgrip. Shippo leaned over her shoulder to peer at her face, but Inuyasha pushed him away. Taking her shoulders, he brought her to his chest, and, holding her tight, said, "Kagome, I want you to promise me something."

She didn't answer, but was listening.

"Don't ever attempt to take your life again. If you do, I would have to follow, and I want to live here on Earth with you, not in Heaven. That time will come, but it is not going to be now."

She nodded. "Does that mean you've forgiven me?"

Holding her away so he could look into her wet eyes, he murmured, "A thousand times over, Kags, I'm sorry I didn't forgive you the first time."

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha!" she wailed, "I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't been so depressed…I just wanted to be with you…one way or another!"

For a while they just held each other there, Sango, Miroku, and Kaede smiling at the pair. Shippo, working up his nerve, tapped Kagome's back.

Turning, she looked at him, and, rembereing his last words to her said, "Oh, Shippo, I'm sorry for leaving you! I had no right to do that!"

Shippo, crying, flew into her arms and revelled in the feeling of warmth there between Kagome and Inuyasha, just like they were a little family.

"Does this mean that you've gotten rid of Sesshoumaru?"

Inuyasha was adamant that this be done.

"More or less. I don't think he'll be after me anymore."

"Good. Because I've got news for you babe."

"Hmm? What's that?"

"You're pregnant."

**XnY**

Several months later, Sesshoumaru was walking with Rin and Jaken, patrolling the borders, when a demon Sesshoumaru knew came to speak with him.

While Rin chased Jaken around, she overheard the demon tell Sesshoumaru of some news that she hadn't expected to hear. In fact, being as young as she was, it had never even occurred to her to expect it.

They were just ending their conversation when the demon dropped the information.

"Oh, by the way my Lord, congratulations."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

The demon looked away, then back at his face. "Don't tell me you don't know?"

Sesshoumaru, who'd been annoyed to begin with, for the Lynx demon before him was wasting valuable patrolling time, said irritably, "Do I sound like I know? Spit it out, lest I remove your flapping tongue."

The demon bowed quickly and said, "Your brother, the hanyou, Inuyasha, I believe? His mate, Kagome, just had a pup. I was congratulating you on becoming an uncle."

"I see. That will be all."

Turning away, Sesshoumaru decided to take a little side trip.

Jaken asked, "My Lord, is what that demon says true?"

Sesshoumaru was slow to reply, but eventually he said, "We'll soon find out."

Jaken wondered why Sesshoumaru even cared. A while back, Jaken had noticed the stench of the human female his Lord's brother travelled with all over him, and had begun to suspect that Sesshoumaru had been courting her, but had dropped the notion; his Lord would never stoop so low. But now, seeing the look on Sesshoumaru's face, he thought maybe he was much closer to the truth than he had thought.

**XnY**

Kagome leaned over the crib, smiling as her baby slept. Absently she twisted the gold band on her ring finger, and thought of Inuyasha.

She could see him, if she looked out the window. He'd built this hut for her, right next to Kaede's, at the base of the Shrine stairs. He worked in a blacksmith's shop not far away, and she could hear him hammering steel on the anvil he'd allocated for himself. He was still an apprentice; he would build his own shop out back when he became a full blacksmith.

She heard a knock at the door, and, assuming it was Sango, who'd said she was coming over for cookies and to play with the baby, she called out, "Come on in, Sango!"

She picked the baby up out of the crib and jiggled him to wake him, but when she turned around, a big smile on her face, it wasn't Sango she was smiling at.

Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway, his silhouette weak against the bright sun outside, which gave him a golden halo, and for a moment, she thought she was seeing an angel.

"Sesshoumaru," she breathed, unconsciously clutching her baby tighter to her chest. "What are you doing here?"

Coming closer, he stopped just before her, so he could look down into her eyes, and into the face of her still napping child.

"I came to see if what I'd heard was true."

Reaching out, he touched the baby's head, and was surprised at how downy soft the baby's white hair was. It smelled good, too - a bit like her, but a scent all its own, and very powdery, too. She smiled as he continued to stare, almost in a daze, at the baby boy in her arms. She thought maybe she'd shake things up a bit.

"Would you like to hold him?"

Sesshoumaru whipped his gaze up to hers as if he'd been poked, but her smile, and her laughter, were not at all mocking and somehow reassured him. Nodding, she carefully handed him the baby, making sure he supported the child's head, and when he was finally in Sesshoumaru's arms, he began to wake up.

The child's eyes cracked open, and a beautiful shade of rusty-gold reflected his own molten gold orbs. Stretching his fists, the baby boy yawned and looked around, flicking his little white ears, smiling at Sesshoumaru.

"What is his name?"

Kagome smiled. Sesshoumaru's icy heart had been melted by no more than the bright eyes of his first nephew. How sweet!

"We named him Tomi, because of his eyes. Aren't they beautiful?"

He looked at the child's eyes again, and was awestruck once more by their hue; she was right, his eyes were an interesting mix of reddish-gold. He smiled a little.

"That they are."

Handing the child back to his mother, Sesshoumaru said, "I wish to ask you something, Kagome."

"Ask away." She cooed at the baby, but looked up at Sesshoumaru after a moment.

"I would like to name Tomi as my heir. Are you agreeable to my request?"

She was speechless for a moment, wondering what Inuyasha would want, and, pretty sure that she knew, said, "Inuyasha and I would be honoured by that, Sesshoumaru. Thank you."

He nodded once, and turned to leave.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He stopped, but did not turn around.

"Thank you…for everything."

Looking over his shoulder at her, he gave her a genuine smile, which was beautiful.

"You are more than welcome, Kagome."

She smiled back. "Be sure to drop by again soon!"

Nodding, he departed. Tomi grabbed her fragment of the Sacred Jewel at her neck and gave it a tug, but she never noticed. He may not have intended it, but had Sesshoumaru not interfered between her and Inuyasha, they'd never be married and raising their first child. She owed it all to him, and here he was, giving it all back by naming their son heir to the Western Lands.

She laughed.

_And everyone thought he had a heart of ice_...

**XnY**

_Tomi_ - red.

Well, there you have it, a happy ending! Cry! Of course, all my endings are happy, I think I'm incapable of writing an unhappy one! lol! Thanks again babes, I hope to hear from you when I post my next story...which I haven't started yet, but will be brainstorming about until I do! See you at the next story dudes! xoxox Shannon


End file.
